


【慶廷】Rites Of Passage

by yu_jie



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_jie/pseuds/yu_jie





	【慶廷】Rites Of Passage

卞慶華一覺醒來之後，發現自己身處於一個他陌生的地方，懷裡還睡著一個不認識的男生，白皙的手還環住自己的腰，嚇得一把將人從自己身上拉下來，房裡昏暗的燈光打在自己身上，卞慶華掀開棉被才發現自己甚麼都沒穿，又看了看那位男生也是甚麼都沒穿，卞慶華起身撿起落在地上的衣服跟褲子，穿好了之後便打開房門，長長的走廊有好幾間房間，卞慶華疑惑地走了出去，經過某些房間的時候還能聽得到一些不可描述的聲音，卞慶華心裡有個底，可是他怎麼會來這種地方呢?他可是有家室的人啊，陳廷軒還在家裡等他呢，卞慶華走到走廊的盡頭下了樓梯，轉個彎便來到整棟樓的大廳，大廳的正中央掛著一塊大大的螢幕，卞慶華盯著螢幕由下往上掃視，在第一名的位置上看到了一張與自己一樣的臉，但顯示器上顯示的名字卻是Jack，卞慶華看著那塊螢幕，又想到剛剛經過那些房間時聽到的聲音，卞慶華感覺不對勁，衝出門口抬頭一看，大大的招牌上寫著HOSUTO，走進店裡看了一下掛在牆上的電子鐘，2015年，卞慶華睜大眼睛看著上面顯示的數字，揉了柔自己的眼睛又看了一次，還是一樣明晃晃的2015，卞慶華拉了個人問  
“欸今年幾年啊?”  
“蛤?2015啊，Jack哥你怎麼了?接人接到腦抽了嗎?”那人打趣地看著卞慶華，語氣滿是戲謔地說著  
“滾啦”卞慶華終於搞明白了，自己這是穿越了，他媽還變成一位牛郎店的紅牌，垂頭喪氣的走到休息室，只要有人點他，他都以不舒服為由搪塞過去，畢竟他才不想跟除了陳廷軒以外的人做呢

卞慶華是被別人叫醒的  
“Jack，上班了別睡了”  
卞慶華睜開眼看到的是一個身穿黑色半透明薄紗的男人，壯碩的胸肌，稜角分明的臉沒有多餘的妝容，看上去就是一位典型的帥哥，那人見卞慶華一臉迷茫的看著他，打了一下他的肩膀  
“你幹嘛啊?不會忘記我是誰了吧?我是唐毅啦，快去換衣服，等等要上工了”，唐毅說完扔了一套衣服給卞慶華之後就轉身離開休息室，卞慶華拿起那套衣服起身走去更衣室換衣服，看了看鏡子裡的自己，身上的薄紗領口大開，背後的肌肉線條若隱若現令人遐想，下半身一條緊身的皮褲，某個地方鼓起一大包，卞慶華驚覺，這男人身材也太好了吧，雖然自己的也不差就是了..

當唐毅再次進來時，就看到某位自戀鬼站在鏡子前感嘆著自己的身材  
“Jack你在幹嘛啦，走啦要開始營業了”唐毅抓著”Jack”的手往外走，將他帶到專屬的房間  
“再等一下啊，反正你都是第一個接客的”說完還笑得一臉猥褻的關上門，卞慶華忍不住打了個冷顫

等待的時間總是特別漫長，卞慶華起身環雇了一下房間，一張雙人床靠著牆壁擺放，旁邊是一個兩層式的小矮櫃，卞慶華拉開第一層抽屜，裡面擺放得滿滿的保險套跟潤滑劑，打開第二層，全都是情趣用品，手銬、跳蛋、按摩棒、飛機杯、乳夾、貞操帶….等，各式各樣的道具一應俱全，卞慶華好其心驅使下拿出一個跳蛋，打開開關研究著的時候，房門被打開了，卞慶華轉過身看到的是一張自己熟悉到不能再熟悉的小臉，”陳廷軒?”

這天，是陳廷軒的18歲生日，他騙家裡的人說要跟朋友去慶生，實際上卻跑到全台北最有名的牛郎店，想要來體驗一下“轉大人”的感覺，人家店都還沒開，陳廷軒已經在門外等了，為了就是可以點到店裡的紅牌，Jack，結果跟他預期的一樣，他是店裡的第一個客人，所以理所當然的，他就點到了Jack這位紅牌，付完錢之後走向那個門上掛著Jack的牌子的房間，悄悄地打開門就看到一個高大的背影，被薄紗罩著的肉體吸引著陳廷軒的目光，眼神從肩膀一路往下，肩寬腰窄的完美身材，再加上被皮褲包覆的結實屁股，讓陳廷軒看得滿臉通紅，果然是紅牌，不知道正面長怎樣呢?這麼想著的時候那人轉過身來，一頭張揚的紅髮，一雙桃花眼像是要把人的魂勾走似的，高挺的鼻梁，塗了唇膏的嘴唇，視線再往下是那人精緻的鎖骨，還有那快把薄紗撐爆的胸肌，陳廷軒吞了吞口水，忍不住走上前，伸出手摸上了那美味的胸肌  
“哇….好好摸喔….”卞慶華看著眼前的小孩，本想開口叫他，想著他應該不認識自己，還是別嚇到人家了，卞慶華抓住了在自己身上做亂的手，身體下意識的動了起來  
“你成年了嗎?”陳廷軒被他的舉動嚇得一愣一愣的，過了幾秒才回答  
“我….今天剛滿18…”  
“不去慶生來這裡幹嘛?”卞慶華牽著小朋友坐到床上，認真地看著他  
“我…我想體驗一下…”  
“體驗甚麼?”卞慶華勾起一邊的嘴角笑了一下，陳廷軒被這笑容迷了心神  
“嗯….就….那種事的感覺”陳廷軒小手在衣襬上絞著，緊張地咬著自己的下唇，卞慶華靠了過去啄了啄小孩的唇，隨後又舔了一下  
“那…我會好好服侍你的”說完便吻上那張小嘴  
“唔…”陳廷軒被突然的攻勢嚇得愣了一下，被動地承受著卞慶華的動作，卞慶華一手扣著小孩的後腦勺，一手摟過細腰，讓他更靠近自己，陳廷軒的手不自覺的攀上了卞慶華的肩膀，卞慶華熟練地伸出舌頭描繪著唇形，擠進唇縫裡舔舐著牙齒，最後撬開牙關長驅直入，長舌掃蕩著那人的口腔，勾著不知所措的軟舌吸允，將人慢慢放倒在床上，欺身壓上去繼續親，來不及吞下的津液順著嘴角流下，卞慶華順著痕跡一路往下親，雙手摸上陳廷軒的腰，順著衣服下襬伸進去將衣服脫掉，看著白皙的脖子，忍不住低頭咬了一口又舔了舔那一圈齒痕，陳廷軒抱著卞慶華的頭，一絲絲的呻吟從喉嚨發出，卞慶華繼續在脖子上吸允著，力道很輕沒留下甚麼痕跡，接著繼續往下，在那精緻的鎖骨上吸允著留下一枚草莓印，嘖嘖水聲在陳廷軒耳邊響起，讓他羞的滿臉通紅，卞慶華含住他的紅櫻，牙齒輕輕地啃咬的，舌尖打轉吸允，不一會兒紅櫻便挺立了起來，另一邊也沒冷落到，兩指輕夾搓揉，富有技巧性地挑逗著陳廷軒，空閒的那隻手往下伸，將礙事的褲子脫掉，撫上那未經人事的玉莖上下套弄，  
“啊…..”自己的某處被人握住還那麼有技巧的套弄，陳廷軒爽的嬌喘了一聲，長著薄繭的大手溫柔的對待著初嘗禁果的小孩，他哪受的了這樣的撩撥，過沒多久便將處男精交代在卞慶華手上，卞慶華直起身舔了舔自己的手，  
“真好吃，我是Jack，你呢?”  
“我….你可以叫我軒軒嗎?”  
“軒軒?好啊"說完便將自己身上的衣物退下，陳廷軒看到那人的身材展現在自己眼前忍不住吞了吞口水，而後又看向某個鼓起的地方，在心裡默默地想，”好大喔…塞的進來嗎….?”，卞慶華慢慢的爬向陳廷軒，將兩條細腿分開，粉嫩的後穴展露在自己眼前，拉開抽屜拿出潤滑劑跟保險套，擠了一坨在自己手上，伸下那迷人的蜜穴，在穴口周圍按壓了幾下  
“會有點痛喔，實在不行就咬我吧”說完便慢慢地捅入一指  
“嗯...好痛..."陳廷軒痛得受不了，一口咬在卞慶華的肩膀上，卞慶華側過頭一下一下的吻著小孩的臉頰，試圖讓他放鬆  
“乖，軒軒放鬆點”吻著陳廷軒的唇，感受到後穴沒吸的那麼緊了，便捅入第二指，接著第三指，模仿著性交的動作，曲起手指，指間搔刮壁肉，甜膩的呻吟從陳廷軒的嘴裡洩出，就在碰到某個點的時候，呻吟突然高了一個度，卞慶華還是持續的擴張著，他不希望傷到小朋友，感覺差不多之後便抽出手指，又擠了一坨潤滑嚕動著自己硬到發疼的性器，拿過旁邊的保險套，正要帶上去時卻被陳廷軒叼走  
“不要這個，要你直接進來”陳廷軒面色潮紅，眼角泛淚，小穴一張一合的邀請著卞慶華，還抬起腿蹭了蹭卞慶華的腰，卞慶華扶著自己的性器，蹭了蹭穴口便慢慢挺入  
“嗯….太…太大了…哈啊”陳廷軒抓緊了身上人的肩膀，在那人的背上留下幾道抓痕，卞慶華也沒好受到哪裡去，陳廷軒吸得太緊，像是要把他夾斷似的，卞慶華俯下身吻了吻陳廷軒，舔了舔他的耳垂，陳廷軒努力的讓自己放鬆下來，等卞慶華的性器整根沒入之後，兩人身上都布滿了汗水，卞慶華等陳廷軒適應之後，便慢慢的挺動自己的胯部  
“嗯….啊….”小小的呻吟在自己耳邊迴盪著，陳廷軒的聲音就像隻小貓一樣，撓著自己的心房，卞慶華在他體內慢慢地動著，很快，陳廷軒就不滿足於現在的速度，小小聲的在卞慶華耳邊說著自己的請求  
“嗯…Jack….可以快一點嗎?”陳廷軒淚眼汪汪的看著卞慶華，看到這副模樣卞慶華就起了壞心  
“你求我啊軒軒”說完還放慢了速度，陳廷軒被他磨得受不了，心一橫的喊了另一個稱呼  
“哥哥…求你…動快點….”  
“嗯…換一個”  
“老公…”  
“嗯?甚麼?”  
“老公...求你快點操我”說完陳廷軒還扭了扭腰，雙腳夾住卞慶華精壯的腰，小處男的勾引最致命，卞慶華像是被按到甚麼開關，快速的挺動著胯部，陳廷軒被他撞的整個人隨著他的節奏搖搖晃晃  
“嗯…啊….太快了….哈啊…”  
龜頭滑過敏感點，陳廷軒尖叫著射了出來，高潮使後穴收縮得更緊，卞慶華更加用力的頂弄著陳廷軒，腸液順著兩人的交合處流下沾濕的床單，兩人在情慾的大海裡載浮載沉，卞慶華最後抽插了數十下，將一股一股的精液射進陳廷軒那被操得紅腫的小穴裡，這場性事持續了很久，他們換了很多姿勢，卞慶華最後射出的時候，在陳廷軒耳邊說著生日快樂，陳廷軒覺得這是最棒的生日禮物

等卞慶華再次醒來之後，睜開眼看到的是自己熟悉的天花板，懷裡抱著的是陳廷軒，那人睡到口水都快流到自己的衣服上了，卞慶華掀開棉被一看，果不其然，慢慢地抽出枕在那人頭下的手臂，靜悄悄地走去浴室洗內褲，當他回來之後，自家的小寶貝也醒了  
“醒啦?”卞慶華走了過去將人抱入懷裡，陳廷軒蹭了蹭卞慶華的胸肌  
“去洗內褲啊?做春夢嗎?”  
“嘿嘿…是啊”卞慶華吻了陳廷軒的頭頂，有點害羞地說著  
“主角是誰啊?”陳廷軒抬起頭看著卞慶華”  
“你說呢?小妖精”說完便吻住陳廷軒的小嘴，然後….就沒有然後了..


End file.
